Forgotten (No placement of reading order, abstract thought)
by Empathise-Much
Summary: Set in the weeks after Much saves Marian from marrying Gisborne and feels forgotten after never being ignored by Robin and Marian.


Set in the week following Much rescuing Marian from marrying Gisborne and thwarting the Sheriff's plan to kill all those still loyal the rightful king of England.

Forgotten

Under a sky of thickening dark clouds outside of their hidden camp deep within the security of Sherwood Forest, Will, feeling supremely uneasy as the rest of the gang fidgets uncomfortably looking everywhere else except at their leader replies to the cheerful man standing hand-in-hand with his beloved Marian, "Three days." and regretfully watches as the rarely happy man's smiling face suddenly falls and his brilliant blue eyes turn pale gray widening in shock as though he had just betrayed him by stabbing him through his heart. Will watches Robin drop Marian's hands and looks frantically around him in utter disbelief for his ever present companion as though unable to believe that he has left, and after only a fleeting moment's pause they watch their normally imperturbable leader blindly sprint away as though Death's Pale Horse was breathing down his back.

Marian and the rest of the gang stare after him bewildered as Will shouts futilely after him, "Do you need our help?" His only answer comes in the form of swiftly fading feet crushing the humid forest ground cover followed by the mournful silence of rain beginning to drip through the forest's thick canopy. Allan, standing next to his friend asks unfazed, "What was that all about?" Marian, lowering her lonely hand, stares resigned after her newly reclaimed betrothed and sorrowfully replies, "Me." At that moment all jerk violently backwards as her heartrending word is accentuated by a blinding flash instantly followed by chest pounding thunder as a jagged lightning bolt explodes an ancient gnarled oak tree between them and the devastated swiftly receding ex-Lord sending sparks and violent shards of blue and white sparkling flame skywards as the light pattering of rain falls harder.

* * *

Robin charges single mindedly through the random thickening rain drops unfazed by the blinding light, deafening thunder, and violent cracking of wood behind him racing through the damp woods paying no heed to the fading light nor the increasingly slick and treacherous footing desperate to find his wayward childhood companion as worry and desperation descends on him faster than the evening twilight. Robin speeds through the forest subconsciously guided by a soul rooted feeling carelessly brushing aside limbs and thorny brush wondering about how Much had been acting more and more withdrawn refusing to answer much less look at him ever since they had thwarted the Sheriff's plan to kill all the Lords still loyal to the rightful King of England and had brought Marian back to the camp with them.

Robin, guided by a deep incessant feeling, dashes towards the memory of the only place that he can think of where, as youths, they were the happiest. The one place where the burden of running a Shire could be forgotten, where master and servant was irrelevant, the only place where they could be as they were in seemingly ages past as best friends, as blood brothers.

* * *

Up ahead Robin hears the familiar rush of water and shortly in the distance sees the head high grasses surrounding their age old hidden glade with a shallow grassy opening to the rock strewn river rapids which he and his newly indentured man servant had accidently found while in he was in halfhearted pursuit to discipline Much for spilling wine down the front of his newly purchased white tunic when commanded to attend to him and his guests during a formal dinner party.

Upon reaching the outer boundary of the glade Robin crashes through the sharp edged grass heedless of the shallow red lines being sliced into his hands, arms, and face by the living green razor blades. Bursting out into the small clearing, his eyes immediately lock on the one man whom he's been frantically searching, fore sitting before him pitifully wet and ragged on one of their old logs by a small, cheerless, smoking damp fire is the only one who's been unwaveringly by his side since birth, the only person who shares the same soul, his head down slowly turning his wet cloth cap between his fingers, all of his gear including his treasured shield and sword strewn haphazardly about carelessly exposed to the light rusting rain.

Robin calls out in frantic relieved anger, "Dammit Much! Where have you been?" Stalking up to him with his arms stretched down and away from his side he commands angrily, "What's wrong with you?" When Much doesn't respond he drops down next to him and roughly grabs his friend's wrists forcefully stopping him from turning his cap causing Much to turn and gaze at him with blood shot watering eyes, his lower lip quivering visibly. Taken aback Robin asks bewildered, "Much, what's wrong?" Much sniffs, wipes his eyes, and responds bitterly, "Three days. With Marian here it took you three days to notice that I was gone." Much cuts off Robin's muttered denial telling him, "I bet that you didn't even notice and someone else had to tell you that I wasn't there." Robin looks sharply away his face turning light red embarrassed at the sad truth causing Much to say in distraught affirmation, "Uh huh, I thought so."

Robin releases Much's wrist staring dismally at the damp smoking coals for a long time unable to look his faithful companion in the eyes then whispers sorrowfully, "I know Much, and for that I am sorry. I have just been so happy that Marian is still going to marry me that I neglected you and forgot that it is because of you that we are still together." They sit in silence for a while in thought then Much tells him, "I too am sorry. I shouldn't have told you to forget about her fore I know how much you love her but didn't want to be cast aside. Then as we were waiting for the King to arrive, I thought of Alyssa and how I still feel about her and what I have lost, and realized I had to do something to prevent Marian from marrying that bastard Gisborne no matter what the cost. On the way to find you I discovered that the King was an imposter and was able to convince Marian that Gisborne was lying and that it is you whom she truly loves. As I was ringing the church bell that's when I saw you with a packed horse up on the hill, you were going to leave me behind even after all we've been through." Much wipes his eyes and adds vexed, "And neither of you even bothered to thank me." Robin remains silent then tells him, "I don't know how many times I can tell you I'm sorry before it no longer holds any meaning, but… I'm sorry. I was angry that she was marrying Gisborne and you made it worse. I immediately regretted what I said to you and as you ran off I thought that I had lost you so I didn't tell you I was leaving because I didn't believe that you would want to come with me."

Much holds up his scared left hand for Robin to see and says, "Robin, I have never forgotten, have you?" Robin traces his own scar with his finger as their pledge comes back to mind,_ I promise that I will never, ever, abandon you, deceive you, or betray you in any way, on pain of death or merciless torture. Brothers for life. _Robin holds up his own hand and looking at him says sadly, "Much, I…" Much reaches over and tightly grips his best friend's hand bringing it upwards and begins with determination, "I promise," Robin tightens his grip joining him stating just as emphatically, "that I will _never_, _ever_, abandon you, deceive you, or betray you in any way, on pain of death or merciless torture... Brothers for life."

Robin adds fondly, "Much, I promise that I will try not to take you for granted anymore. It's just that I'm so used to you being my servant and always with me that I tend to forget that you're a free man. You're like my bow, always there by my side and never far away, and even if you are like a pox under my skin that I can scratch but will never go away, you're my pox and I wouldn't have it any other way." Much snickers and gazes fondly into his best friend's eyes and grinning jerks their tightly clasped hands once in quiet affirmation, then as they separate them they feel the sharp tingling of thousands of pinpricks all along their palm and upon turning their hands they see blood weeping from their old scars and simultaneously gasp, "Brothers." in astonishment. Once again they stare with great affection at one another, stand, and embrace as brothers in a hearty bone crushing bear hug stating with permanence into one another's ear, "Brothers for life."

When they release they stare at one another fondly for a moment then Robin abruptly punches Much on the chest hard enough to receive a satisfying "OOF!" and tells him sternly, "I nearly killed myself trying to find you! Next time you feel slighted tell me instead of running off!" Much, rubbing his chest, tells him contritely, "Yes master." Robin punches him again just as hard and tells him louder, "I'm no longer your master!" Much, punches his best mate back just as hard on his chest and says humorously, "Yes Robin!" Robin gives his brother a quick embrace, pulls back and tells him, "Now that that is out of the way let's gather your things and go back, Marian's probably worried about us both." Robin picks up Much's pack as Much reassembles his gear and belts on his prized sword hanging his bright shield across his back.

As they walk through the forest Robin asks, "When you were with the Princess did you ever forget about me?" Much's face turns beet red and replies, "Only when in her embrace." Robin tells him with satisfaction, "Then you know how I feel about Marian." Much nods, looks at his friend and tells him succinctly, "But afterwards I never forgot or ignored you." Robin pats his brother on his back and tells him with barely a hint of wit, "Well you couldn't could you, after all you're my servant." Much snaps his head around and glares at his best mate as Robin glances slyly at him from the corner of his eyes sporting his cheeky grin, then shoves Much on his shoulder causing him to sway and says spiritedly, "Just kidding Much, just _kidding_! _Were_ my servant." Much turns his head once more looking forwards and nods once in satisfaction and hesitates for only a brief moment before placing his arm around Robin's neck and shoulders as they continue their trek back to their hidden camp through the chilled air of the newly sodden forest.

* * *

Much walks at Robin's side into camp's main entrance and as they enter are bombarded by questions from the gang gathered around the center fire. Much walks over to his far bunk but Robin, noticing that Much's original bunk next to his is vacant, places his pack on it then motions to Much. Much looks at Marian, still ignoring all the gang's questions, and upon seeing her nod, places his sword, shield, and gear back in their original locations next to Robin's. The gang, realizing that their questions are going to remain unanswered, quietens as Marian steps over to the pair, grasps their hands, and guides them back out of camp. Before they walk out Marian turns to the gang and tells them, "Please give us a moment." and leads them around the corner and out of sight.

* * *

Once Marian leads the two far enough away from the hidden camp and around a hill were they have little chance of being overheard. Marina asks contritely, "Much, did you leave because of me?" Much hangs his head and mutters embarrassed, "Yes." Robin, holding her hand tells her, "Much is afraid that you will take me from him." Marian gasps, drops her betrothed's hands and picks up both of Much's and says firmly, "Much look at me." Much raises his head and Marian continues, "There is absolutely no way I could ever replace you, nor could I ever take him away from you. If anything I should be the one worried." Much says sadly, "Three days. He was so involved with you that it took three days before either of you noticed that I had left." Marian sighs and says regretfully, "Yes Much, we have been so happy that you saved me from marrying Gisborne that we were not paying any attention to any of the gang, not just you. It was only when Robin was telling me how you will remain with us at Locksley or Bonchurch that I remembered that we had forgotten to thank you and came back looking for you. It was then that Will informed us that you had left three days ago and when Robin found out he looked like Will had just stabbed in the heart. He forgot all about me and ran away to find you so fast that even the lightning bolt which destroyed the tree didn't stop him."

Much looks over at the still smoldering oak tree then back at Robin and Marian. Marian steps a little closer and gives Much a tender kiss on his cheek and says tenderly, "Thank you for saving us." causing Much to blush lightly. Robin steps up and holds up his scarred left hand which Much takes with his own and Robin tells him fondly, "Yes Much, thank you." Then with a cheeky grin swiftly leans over and gives his best mate a quick kiss on his other cheek causing Much's eyes to widen then narrow glaring at him as Robin laughs audaciously, turns and dashes off. Much drops Marian's hand and takes off after his best friend yelling, "ROBIN!" Marian gazes after the two dearest men in her life, shakes her head, and says to no one, "Might as well be brothers." and slowly makes her way back to the camp entrance to wait for their return.

FIN


End file.
